Annabeth Courr
Annabeth Courr was a female Mandalorian. She was raised under the Resol’nare and later lived on Mandalore when the Clone Wars had ended. She is the daughter of Frederick Courr. She is considered one of the best Bounty Hunters in the galaxy, while also being the head counselor of her Cabin. She also has a very strong interest with ancient architecture. Annabeth is currently in a relationship with Booster Skirata. Appearance: Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair and is "like a princess," as Booster describes it. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as an intense shade of gray and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. Annabeth looks like a typical girl only with a natural tan. Annabeth is described as 'cute', 'pretty'. and 'beautiful' many times by Booster. Others have said similar things, such as her father telling her she had "grown into quite a beautiful young lady". Fatal Flaw: Annabeth’s fatal flaw is hubris (deadly pride or arrogance.) Annabeth believes that she is able to do anything: get her parents back together, build great monuments, and save any of her friends. She sometimes even thinks she could rebuild the galaxy, even better than how anyone else did it. She explains this to Booster in one of their missions together, while they try to escape the enemy. When Booster thinks that a world run by him would be terrible, Annabeth says he is lucky he doesn't have hubris, because she knows it is a really dangerous fatal flaw. An evidence of how her hubris can be a hindrance (at best) is seen during her confrontation with the wise wizard where Annabeth was forced to answer several random questions from him. Despite answering all correctly, Annabeth noticed that none of these questions were riddles, just random trivia, and when she demands a true challenge to her intelligence. This only annoyed the wizard and provoked him to attack Annabeth. Abilities: Wisdom: She has her mother's wisdom and is very intelligent and sophisticated. She is knowledgeable in architecture, history and every known species, which is very useful in journeys, battles, and quests. Strategy: Because her mother was once a General, Annabeth is a skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist. She is a master strategist. Booster acknowledges that she's the best strategist he knows and Annabeth has continuously proven to be able to formulate effective pre and mid-battle strategies. Battle Skill: '''She is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife, and sniper rifle. Unlike most others who use mid-range weapons, Annabeth is shown to fight better with a hand-blaster then a rifle or standard blaster despite the former's smaller size. '''Crafts: She is also skilled with crafts (such as weaving). Love Interests: After the Clone Wars Annabeth moves back to Mandalore, and is one day spotted by Booster in the food market who immediately recognizes her as the mystery woman that rescued him during ‘Operation: Grey Ghost’. They end up having a long conversation on catching up with each other, and eventually start dating a few days later. Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. About a year after they met in the market, Booster and Annabeth are already in a serious relationship and got married in a standard Mando’a fashion. They exchanged short and binding vows, and left for their honeymoon. Later on in the future, the two would often do several mercenary jobs together. Their planning, during jobs, usually involved Annabeth thinking of the tactics and planning while Booster put it all together into action. The pair would do this for many years before eventually retiring on Mandalore, along with other Skirata family members and begin raising a family together. Personality: Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as excessive pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well. Booster gains insight into this flaw during their first few months dating. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. For example, she is very anxious of losing Booster to another girl. Assuming that Booster is dead in one of his missions when he never returned for two weeks, she speaks to Booster’s friends, saying, "He was probably the bravest friend I ever had". Yet when Booster emerged, and Annabeth figures out that he was recuperating on Rachel’s island, she calls him the "single most annoying person I've ever met!". Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Since Booster was kidnapped, which left her searching for him for months, Annabeth had become reckless when a situation concerns him and she has also developed a fear of losing him to death or being separated from him for all time. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clan Skirata